1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure foldable bicycle that provides an extendible and retractable handlebar; an insert box and an insert block as well as a coupler box and a coupler block between the front frame and the rear frame that provides for folding; an easily adjustable extendible and retractable saddle; pedals that can be turned inward, disassembled, and assembled; a side stand for upright support; and a movable rear rack equipped with a roller wheel for moving the folded bicycle frame about with minimal effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional bicycles have fixed physical dimensions and since they cannot be folded, the bulk creates considerable portability and storage difficulties. Bicycles used for commuting often times cannot be brought indoors and must be left outside exposed to wind and rain as well as the possibility of theft. Neither can drivers place such bicycles in the trunks of their vehicles for touring and exercise in the suburbs. Although some foldable bicycles are sold on the market, their structural design far from optimal. For example, the saddles cannot be sturdily secured and easily slide down when force is applied, which results in user inconvenience and an incapablity of achieving performance. Furthermore, the front and rear frame sections of such foldable bicycles are assembled by means of screw fasteners, consuming much time and effort as well as requiring a set or tools, which also leads to inconvenient operation and utilization. The incapability of being completely collapsed results in jutting sections that also inconveniently obstructs trunk placement. The folded frames cannot stand vertically and even more seriously, such folded bicycles are not only of excessive weight, but since tremendous strength is needed to push or pull them on the ground, they must be manually carried, a task that cannot be accomplished by the average person, child, or woman. This limits the scope of utilization. Additionally, the handlebar section cannot be quickly folded or fixed into position after extension or retraction, consuming much time and energy. Furthermore, after the front and rear wheel are brought together, unfolding readily occurs because there is no means of maintaining the folded state. Then too, the area of folding is easily becomes loose and untightenable, compromising safety considerations. Since manufacturers and consumers have faced these shortcomings for quite some time, providing increased performance and, furthermore, enhanced practical value of such products requires an improved structure foldable bicycle, which is the principal motivation underlying the invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved structure foldable bicycle in which the major sections of the bicycle frame are collapsible to provide for easy portability and storage, safety and stability, time and energy savings, and additional practicality.
To enable a further understanding of the technological content, innovative features, and functionality of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.